The measurement of vibration is the most common method of assessing the mechanical status of machinery for condition monitoring purposes. To measure vibration, one or more vibration sensors are coupled to a machine at various locations. The sensors collect vibration data and transmit the vibration data to a remote device for analysis. The sensors may transmit the vibration data through wires. In other embodiments, the sensors may transmit the vibration data wirelessly.
When the sensors transmit the vibration data wirelessly, the sensors may be synchronized together over a radiofrequency (“RF”) network with the remote device. This may enable the sensors to be synchronized to within about 1 millisecond to about 1 second. While this level of synchronization may be satisfactory for some purposes, a more precise level of synchronization between wireless vibration sensors is needed.